swsefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Vitkyng/PbP Game - Episode 3.9 Before there was Hope
System: Star Wars Saga Edition Player Count: 2 (seeking 1-4 more players) Style of Play: PbP Campaign Backstory: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... The Empire rules with a black metallic fist, non-humans are oppressed, freedom is oppressed, the Empire's bleak grey Star Destroyers fill the cold depths of space. Chance has stranded you in a little known part of space known as "The Minefield," an asteroid field that looks to be a short-cut for spacers but often proves to be a deathtrap. "The Rock" is the only spaceport that exists within the asteroid field and it is here you find yourself looking for a means to escape. Fortune seems to be on you're side when an old and beat up piece of junk, a Corellian XS-800, comes crashing onto the spaceport. Rumour says her captain is looking for a good crew, the old crew is dead, and someone to pilot him out of The Minefield. Having the keys to the only starship with a hyperdrive on The Rock makes this captain a target for all kinds of envious sorts. Time is short and just signing up with this captain could spell your doom. Less than a few hours after his arrival theRock is in turmoil, there are explosions, riots, armed battles in the corridors, and everyone seems to be battling everyone else, this is where new players will enter the story. Will you bide your time on The Rock and try to set yourself up as Mayor? Will you take the first ticket off and make your mark on the galaxy? Or do you have other plans? The choice is yours. Setting - Star Wars - just prior to the events of Rogue One Allowed Content: *Any of the Star Wars Saga edition books published by WotC Character Creation: *Light side campaign *Class Restrictions: none, however as the existing players both have force wielders it is preferred that new characters joining not also be force sensitive as this is an era with few people trained in the force *Starting level: 4th *Hit Points/Health: 1st level starting hp = 3x max HD as usual - add half HD + Con on consecutive levels. Nobles & Scoundrels - 3hp, Scouts - 4hp, Jedi & Soldiers - 5hp *Skills:- pick any skills up to your limit *Wealth: starting credits = Max 1st level + 6,000 - Max first level - Jedi 1,200 - Noble 4,800 - All the rest 3,000 *Ability Scores: Use either 32 point buy (27 for droid) or standard array (15,14,13,12,10,8) - don't forget to add +1 ability to two abilities at 4th level Point Buy System Your character's ability scores all start at 8. You have 32 points to spend to increase their scores, using the costs shown below. After you select your scores, apply any species modifiers. QuotePoint Buy System (32 points to spend / 27 Points for Droids (no Con score)) Score / Cost 8 / 0 9 / 1 10 / 2 11 / 3 12 / 4 13 / 5 14 / 6 15 / 8 16 / 10 17 / 13 18 / 16 *Backstory: Up to you, but bear in mind you have come to be trapped on the Rock, in the Minefield asteroid belt, where few ships venture and fewer return Game Link: Episode 3.9 Before There was Hope http://forums.rpgaddicts.com/forumdisplay.php?fid=86 Category:Blog posts